1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) socket.
2. Description of Related Art
A high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) is a fully digital interface of audio and video transmission, which can transmit uncompressed audio and video signals. With the development of the electronic technology and the increasing demand of the users on picture and sound qualities of electronic devices, the application of the HDMI has become more and more popular. In addition, with only one single electric cable, a HDMI can transmit both audio and video signals simultaneously. Therefore, the installation difficulty of the HDMI is greatly reduced.
In practice, in order to transmit audio and video signals through a HDMI from one electronic device to another electronic device, the electric cables of the two electronic devices are connected in the form of a plug and a socket. Generally speaking, a HDMI socket of an electronic device is fastened inside the metallic chassis of the electronic device, with a slot exposed outwards, so as to allow a HDMI plug of another electronic device to plug in.
Traditionally, a HDMI socket of an electronic device is fastened inside the metallic chassis of the electronic device by two opposite metal pieces folded out from the HDMI socket, thereby fixing and electrically grounding the HDMI socket. However, the connecting portions between the metal pieces and the HDMI socket are generally small and narrow in size. When a HDMI plug of another electronic device is plugged into the HDMI socket even with shaking movements in some occasions, the metal pieces are easily to be deformed or fractured, thus causing the electrical grounding of the HDMI socket to be instable, further reducing the durability of the HDMI socket, and shortening the operational life of the HDMI socket.